The new threat for Ashchu
by crazyone-oh-one
Summary: My first fanfic! I will be updating more often during school because I have more computer access, and I am not as lazy. Story plot revealed in chapter 8 or 9. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: intro to Ash

**_I want to apologize if the story isn't that good, I may be a perfectionist when it comes to grammar, but not at storylines. Please forgive me._**

**_I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I AM ONLY A FRESHMAN IN HIGH SCHOOL!_**

Key:

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

**"pokespeech"**

"translated pokespeech"

* * *

It all began while I was running through a field in the dimension of sselman. I came across what looked like a pit into nothingness. Here we go again, I thought. I hopped on in, and blacked out halfway through.

I woke up to a russet-auburn haired woman dabbing my head with a wet cloth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed instinctively, but I calmed down when I saw it was Delia Ketchum, Ash Ketchum's mom.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you mrs. Ketchum!" I apologized profusely.

"It's quite alright, Nick. I am just glad to meet you after all this time of hearing Ash talking so highly of you!" she replied.

We were interrupted by my stomach growling very loudly. "How about I go make something to eat?" asked Delia.

"Oh no! I have a recipe I want to try, if you have any sitrus, lum, chesto, and pecha berries."

"Okay!" she said as we walked down the hall. All of a sudden, I ran to the kitchen and pushed Ash and Pikachu away from the window, and I found myself whisked out of the window!

"Give Nick back Team Rocket!" shouted Ash.

"Only if you hand over that Pikachu, twerp!" shouted Jessie as I shouted, "Pikachu! Use Thunder on me! Now!" Pikachu obliged, sending Team Rocket "Blasting off again!"

"Nick! Are you okay?" asked Brock and Misty.

"Yeah. Just really tired."

"Weird. So am I." said Ash slowly. Then we both promptly fainted.

When I woke up, I felt like I was in a large cocoon, but I soon realized that I was in fact in a blanket that was covering my head. I walked over to the mirror that was in the room, and when I did, I saw...

* * *

**_Just so you guys know, I think I am being stalked by the legendary pokemon... which is a reason why I might take awhile to update... now if you don't mind, I have paranoia to attend to!_**_** AHHHHHH!**__** *runs away screaming, then comes back,* What do you think my OC saw?**_


	2. A strange Transformation?

**_Sorry for the long wait, I've been unable to find my note book lately. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer is on my page. Key in previous chapter._**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

When I woke up, I felt like I was in a large cocoon, but I soon realized that I was in fact in a blanket that was covering my head. I walked over to the mirror that was in the room, and when I did, I saw...

**_Now, the next chapter!_**

* * *

a riolu looking back at me. I raised my hand to look at it, and saw it was a paw. I freaked out and screamed when I saw that.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could. I managed to wake up Ash with my scream, who saw me and then looked down to see that he was now a pikachu, and joined in with a scream of his own, both of us together waking up a very annoyed redheaded water type trainer.

Misty came in and, swinging her infamous mallet, screamed, "WHY DID YOU GUYS WAKE ME UP?!" but then she saw what had happened to us. "... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We heard the pounding of feet, and next thing we knew, everyone was in the door, pikachu was awake, and Brock asked, "A-Ash? N-N-Nick? Is th-that you?" and we nodded in answer, before I got abducted by Team Rocket. They ran away, and Ash ran after them. Pikachu, yelling "Pikapi! Chukapi!" ran after Ash and me.

Ash and Pikachu caught up with Team Rocket and screamed, "LET HIM GO, TEAM ROCKET!"

"And if we don't?" asked James, a blue haired 30-year old man.

"Its not like you can make us." continued Jessie, a red haired, 30-year old woman.

"You can't even reach us up here, not even with your thunder attack!" finished meowth, a bipedal cat with a golden oval shaped coin on his forehead.

"Guys! Use Thunder on me! I have the lightning rod ability!" I screamed at them.

They did as I asked, albeit reluctantly. The Thunder was passed on to the balloon, and Team Rockets mechanical arm that was holding me malfunctioned and dropped me, blew up, and sent Team Rocket "Blasting off again." The last coherent thought I had was, '_how do they survive all those 100-foot drops?'_ before I blacked out.

(Third POV)

Ash and Pikachu were carrying Nick back to Ash's house, but little did they know, someone, or something, was watching them.

* * *

**_How did I do? Comments and criticism are always appreciated, and I would love it if you guys tell me anything I did wrong. In the future, I will make a... unique fanfiction that I have never seen the likes of! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*cough, hack* Oww..._**


	3. Strange happenings!

**_Hey guys, hope you guys like this. I wanted to say, I actually do feel like something is following me, but I am not sure what it is, so if I take a while to update, then that's why._**

* * *

"Ohh, my head...I hope Ash and Pikachu are okay." I mumbled.

"Nick! Are you okay!?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, what about you guys?"

"We're fine, we were more worried about you." replied Pikachu. "After all, you were out for like, what was it, two days?"

"So, what went on while I was asleep?"

"Well, me and Ash decided that when you woke up, all three of us would go and start training with Ash's other Pokemon."

"Okay! Let's-" I was interrupted by my stomach growling loudly. "-go get something to eat, apparently." I finished while sweat-dropping.

"Agreed. Can't train on an empty stomach, after all. Let's go!" said Pikachu. I sweat-dropped again at how similar he and Ash were. 'I wonder how long they've been so similar.' I thought to myself.

As we walked, Ash told me that everyone from our adventures were coming over to see me, and that his birthday was coming up, something I already knew. 'I can't wait to tell him and Pikachu that mine is on the very same day! I hope they take it well.' I thought to myself.

When we were done eating, we went to Professor Oaks lab. When we got there, Ash was crushed by a quadrupedal, light green colored dinosaur-like pokemon with a leaf on its head and buds around its neck. "Bayleef! You're crushing me! Nick! Help me!" I managed to pull the over-happy pokemon off of Ash, only to be caught in a vice-like "hug" (more like a dog pile) by my own pokemon, which I had almost 235 of. Altogether, I was surprised I wasn't crushed instantly. "I… can't… breathe… room… getting… darker…" I said faintly, causing them to get off me, which made me cough so I could get the air back in my lungs. "Did you guys have to hug me all at the same time? You guys are more attached to me than bayleef is to Ash!"

My Stoutland, a canine pokemon with a mustache that wraps around its entire body, replied, "Well, we all look at you as a father figure. It shouldn't be surprising we're all attached to you! You took us all in when you saved us from various situations, such as with me and the other stoutland back when I was a lillipup. I was almost dead when you chased them off and healed me. I was barely a week old, my parents had been captured, and I had no one. You saved all of us from similar situations." They all nodded.

"Any decent person-" I began.

"But it was you who did save us. By the way, how did you turn into a pokemon? Last I checked, you are a human."

"I have no clue. Now for some irony. Will you guys help train me?"

"Of course we'll help train you, Nick. After all, it's the least we could do." answered Zoroark. "How about your main Unova team helps train you, as well as you choose a psychic type so you can gain resistance to them, considering you're weak against them as a fighting type."

"Okay, for the psychic type, I choose… Musharna. She's the only full Psychic type I have, so it makes the most sense to go with the one I am weakest against. But first, I need to scan myself to see what moves I know." I said, pulling out my pokedex.

I scanned myself, and it said, "Riolu, fighting type, the emanation pokemon. It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of aura waves. This Riolu is level 72, and knows Ice Punch, Quick Attack, Hyper Beam, Thunder Punch, Force Palm, Water Pulse, Metal Claw, Blaze Kick, Hidden Power, Return, Dig, Recover, Magical Leaf, Zen Headbutt, Aura Sphere, Cross Chop, Fury Cutter, Reflect, Protect, Lightscreen, Swift, and Poison Jab. This Riolu is not yet able to evolve. It is of the 'shiny' variety. The ability is Aura Absorb. Lightningrod is the hidden ability." the machine said.

"WOW! You know alot of moves Nick!" every one present said to me.

"How the heck do I know Aura Sphere?" I muttered as I scanned Ash.

"Pikachu, electric type, the electric mouse Pokemon. It's said that when large numbers of this Pokemon gather, large electrical storms will soon appear due to the level of electricity being put into the atmosphere. This Pikachu is level 59, and knows Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Irontail, Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Charge, Thunder Wave, Thunderpunch, Shock Wave, Discharge, and Volt Tackle. This Pikachu is able to evolve. It is of the 'shiny' variety. The ability is Lightning absorb. Lightningrod is the hidden ability." The machine said. We left after that and found a clearing to train in.

We were all tired and feeling weak after our training session, and I was probably the worst off since all of my pokemon were 10 levels above me, whereas Ash's pokemon were all at most 5 levels above him, except for one. On the bright side I learned that I can take down Ash's Charizard easily with my moveset. I wasn't thinking about that, though. I was thinking about my decision, a decision I had made to keep everyone safe from me getting stolen and hurting them. I was wondering if everyone really was okay with it.

(Flashback)

(At a clearing in Route 1, Kanto)

"Guys, I've been thinking, and I decided on catching myself." I could hear the thunk of everyone's jaw dropping, and I quickly explained. "I've realized that I am a wild pokemon now, so I think I should catch myself so that I can't be stolen from any of you guys or my friends. And," I quickly continued before they could get a word in edgewise, "Before you guys say that you will protect me, think about what would happen if someone like Tobias were to come along. I have decided that it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Sigh, fine, but you have to find somewhere to keep your Pokeball. After all, we will rip apart anyone who pokenaps you, and then we will keep you under 24/7 surveillance when we get you back!" said Alomomola. 'Yeesh… better remember not to make her angry. Otherwise I'll be counting the time I can hold my breath! Just like Giratina says, "The reverse world hath no fury like a woman's wrath." Yikes!' I thought to myself before saying, "I already have a place in mind." I walked up to Musharna and asked her to teleport me to Accumula Forest, my home.

(Flashback End)

As we said goodbye, I realized I was about to lose my balance. We decided that it would be for the best if we got home now. We finished saying goodbye, and started walking towards Ash's house. I was walking like I was drunk. The news was on and the current news was, "... and researchers say this stolen 'Dream Mist' is able to put to sleep any Pokemon, and also make them do whatever you want for the duration of their sleep. It was originally planned to be used as a newer, cleaner energy. Back to you, Bill." I didn't pay attention.

* * *

**_So once again, please tell me if I need to fix anything. KTHNXBYE!_**


	4. Update! OH and more synchronization!

**_Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted a quick update and I only make ANs if their is progress in the story!_**

* * *

"Mom, we're home." Ash said. The TV clicked off and Delia came in and gave the three of us a death-grip hug. I almost fainted then and there. Delia let go when I started turning blue, and I got a whole three feet before my knees buckled and I collapsed into a heap of fur. I dimly recognized that someone was carrying me and then I was on the couch, falling asleep very quickly.

When I woke up, I felt like I was floating, which caused me to look down and realize that I wasn't controlling my own body. I started to try to stop myself from moving, but just as I reached the door, Pikachu and Ash ripped me away from the door handle and I suddenly had all of my body functions back in control.

"Thanks, you guys. I was getting scared there," I said.

They then said, (simultaneously) "Nick, get back to bed. You need to get yourself plenty of rest. After all, you did collapse right in the middle of the living room floor." They started pushing me towards the couch, when I heard a scream. I ran past them, out the door, and towards the sound. When I got there, I realized that the scream was coming from a Lucario, and that Team Rocket were attacking it. I tossed an aura sphere, which blew up the balloon and knocked out me, Ash, and Pikachu. The last thing I saw was the Lucario looking at us gratefully, curiously, and worriedly.

* * *

**_Once again, SORRY! I want you to know that no matter what I am always trying to update often, but I have to type it from a paper notebook that I have written all my stories in (almost 100 pages!) and I am already working on a new fanfic, the likes of which are far from unique, but is still awesome! I will have 2 OCs and also False-dense Ash, basically he pretends to be dense so that no one knows what he is thinking. Brilliant, right?_**

**_*cricket chirps*_**

**_That's just cold._**


	5. I have a new job?

As I woke up, I noticed that Ash and Pikachu were nearby and still unconscious. I sat up and as soon as I was in an upright position, the same Lucario that I saved earlier came in and said, "Oh thank Arceus you're okay! Please come with me, the elder wishes to speak with you especially, considering you can use Aura Sphere." He led me to a place that was made up of a large rock covering a small space between two other boulders.

"Elder, I brought him. He was the first one to wake up." said the Lucario that brought me here.

"Thank you, Marntinge. I would like to talk to him in private, please."

"Yes, Elder." Marntinge said as he walked away.

"Sit." the elder said, and when I did, he said, "You must be wondering why I asked to talk to you."

"Nope. I have a guess that it's because I can use Aura Sphere, am I right?"

"Yes, I want to know how you could possibly have the ability to…" he trailed away as he closed his eyes, causing the Aura Sensors to rise while he scanned my Aura. "Impossible! Your Aura is as strong as, if not stronger than, mine! What level are you?!"

"72, why?"

"Wow! You are not even a Lucario yet, and you could easily beat most of my warriors!"

"Well, my friends that train with me are all level 82, and I barely managed to hold my own against them, so I can't say I'm as strong as you say I am. But as soon as my friends wake up, we'll leave and never bother you again."

"No, please! I would like you to train my warriors and the young ones so that they can become as strong as you! Please, I don't want the other tribe of Lucario and Riolu to get the best of us! I am begging you to help!" said the elder, who looked like he was remembering something upsetting.

'_No matter what, the only ones that get anywhere are the ones who have the resolve to do what needs to be done. He has that resolve.'_ "_*Sigh*_ okay, I can stay for one day, but I would like to sleep in a tree, because I can't stand sleeping on the ground like that."

"Thank you! You and your friends can sleep in the tree that is just inside the village borders, right outside of here."

"Thank you, Sir, I-" I was interrupted by some shouting and went outside to investigate, only to see that a large number of Lucario were fighting each other, and then I shot an Aura Sphere into the crowd. A Lucario the size of a man stepped out and said, "I wish to fight the one who fired that Aura Sphere," and pointed at me, continuing with, "If you win, then I and my tribe will leave this tribe alone forever, but if I win, you must serve me!"

"I have never lost a single battle, and I want you to know that you can't even come close to beating me." I replied, knowing that the moves I had recently learned would come in handy for this fight. I walked towards the Lucario and noticed Ash and Pikachu hurt and bloodied, looking worse than death, and then I blacked out.

I came to, and the first thing I saw was that Ash and Pikachu were looking at me weirdly, and then I noticed that everyone looked…_afraid_ of me. '_No, I'm just imagining things. That can't be fear! I didn't even do anything!'_ But when I looked down, I saw the Lucario I was supposed to fight, covered in ice, sparks, burns, and bruises. '_Did I do that?'_ one look at Ash and Pikachu told me all I needed to know.

'_What have I done?'_

**_So? How did I do?_**


End file.
